


maru-sicle

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: messy blowjobs and graphic fingering.





	maru-sicle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s a bit like eating a popsicle, Massu thinks, only hot instead of cold and accompanied by dubious noises that he wants to hear more of.

“Taka,” Maru gasps, fingers sinking into Massu’s short red hair and curling enough to strain his scalp a little. The name is followed by a high-pitched moan that chokes as he rolls his hips and Massu feels the Maru-sicle hit the back of his throat.

He’s glad it’s not a real popsicle, because then the moisture all over his mouth would be sticky and Massu hates sticky things. Saliva is okay, a natural result of Massu being unable to keep his tongue in his mouth as he laps Maru’s length while sucking him in and out. It’s sloppy and without rhythm and Massu likes the slurping noise it makes, along with desperation in Maru’s body as he holds himself back from fucking Massu’s face.

A drop of precome hits Massu’s taste buds and it makes him more inclined to work hard, one hand slipping back between Maru’s widespread legs to rub his very tight balls. He looks up through his bangs in time to see Maru staring down at him dotingly, biting his lip so hard that he’s leaving a small red indent in his plush bottom lip that Massu can’t wait to feel against his own again.

His lips are busy right now, though, sucking Maru’s cock in and out as slow as he can manage. It’s so hard, twitching from the tongue bath Massu is giving it in addition to sucking. He’s enjoying it more than he had thought he would, fueled by Maru’s beautiful moans and the jerky, trembling movements that raise the heat in Massu’s own body.

“So good,” Maru gets out, fingers twisting in his hair hard enough to pull a whine from Massu’s throat, which just has Maru moaning louder. “Fuck, Taka.”

Massu likes the way his name sounds in that tone, a tingle in the possessive bone he hadn’t known he had until right now, and it gives him the courage to drag his fingers further back to where Maru arches and whimpers in undeniable encouragement.

Lube isn’t usually something Massu carries on his person when he goes to visit his platonic male friend, but Maru shakily opens the arm of the couch and wordlessly presses a tube into Massu’s hand. Massu wraps his lips around Maru’s cock properly as he coats his fingers and slips them between Maru’s cheeks until he finds the small hole.

Maru’s next noise is deeper, leaving Massu tingling from the unnaturally low register as Maru’s body opens for him. His sucking is serious now, his own slurps and gasping breaths joining Maru’s voice between his ears as both of his actions grow faster. He eases in one finger, then two, the pair of them moving in and out and pressing as deep as he can on each thrust.

Then he touches something inside Maru that has him scrambling to push Massu off of him, which Massu doesn’t quite understand and stays right where he is. He wants to taste Maru, feel him come in his mouth, but Maru seems adamant about stopping him and Massu’s fingers prod even harder as he reluctantly lets Maru’s cock fall from his lips.

But he’s not fast enough, and he can barely close his eyes before a hot stream hits his face, followed by another. Maru’s next noise is half relieved and half horrified, and Massu blinks questioningly up at him with the one eye he can open to see his expression mirroring both emotions.

“I’m sorry-” Maru starts, but Massu’s already crawling up his body and fusing their mouths together, putting all of his heat and arousal into this one kiss that melts whatever apprehension Maru had. His fingers keep moving and Maru wraps his legs around Massu’s waist, shaky hands on his belt rushing to unfasten Massu’s pants as his moans now tingle Massu’s tongue.

Massu groans back when Maru pulls out his cock, those soft hands like silk on his sensitive length that leads Massu to push in a third finger and prepare to switch out the two. Beneath him, Maru is giving nothing but green lights, his knees pulled up to his chest and his body rolling into Massu’s touch while his kisses are just as submissive as the rest of him.

Maru’s hands disappear long enough to find the abandoned tube and the next touch to Massu’s cock has him growling, snapping his hips into Maru’s touch because he’s overcome with his masculine instincts to _fuck_ and he can’t pull his fingers from Maru’s body fast enough.

They both groan as he pushes in, his hands sliding up Maru’s thighs to loop around his knees, leaning down to press one more kiss to Maru’s shiny, plump lips before resting his head in the middle of Maru’s chest. He thrusts slowly, using what feels like all of his restraint to keep from just fucking him senseless, although there’s a bit of a sadistic joy in the way Maru whimpers for more.

“Yuichi,” Massu murmurs, his voice deep enough to rumble them both, and Maru’s responding upward thrust catches him off guard and pulls another growl from his throat.

Massu can’t hold back anymore, unleashing his inner animal to pound into Maru, which is well received judging by the grip Maru has on his shoulder blades. One of his hands slides up into Massu’s damp hair and strokes it, almost lovingly, and the comforting act seems so out of place during this raw sex. Massu’s hips are moving on his own, thrusting deep inside Maru’s body that pushes back against him and it feels like his mind will explode along with his orgasm.

“So hot, Taka,” Maru mumbles, and Massu imagines his face turning even redder from the dirty words. “I want to watch you come.”

Massu starts to lift his head, but Maru has to pull him up by his hair and he catches the flushed, mid-coital face with beautiful bedroom eyes before he slams into him particularly roughly and Maru’s body tightens around him enough to suck out his release.

Reality is questionable for awhile, physical sensations slowly returning to him as Maru stretches out beneath him and kisses his face. He belatedly realizes that he’s cleaning him, much like one cat would do to another, and Massu waits for him to finish before diving into his mouth for a last chance of tasting Maru.

They kiss lazily, still halfway dressed and curled up with each other, and Massu bides his time until Maru gets hard again. He wants another shot at the cream inside the popsicle.


End file.
